Blood Moon Rising
by GodsOfTheSea
Summary: Selena is a vampire who just started high school for tenth time in a row, this time however she ends up making friends who are more then what they seem. What's so different about them and why is Selena attracted to them. Follow Selena on her journey through high school, and ancient threats waiting to strike. Renesmee/Jacob/OC Book 1 of the Blood Moon Saga
1. First Day of School

First Day of School

I woke up groggy, these nights on the run have been really annoying. It's been four days now since I ran away from my foster family, but it was for the better. Sooner or later they would have realized something wasn't right, like how I always looked the same, now matter how many years have passed, or how I rarely eat food. I've been going west over the last few days, after starting from New York City, and have finally ended up in a small city called Hoquiam WA.

This place is perfect for me, because I really don't like the sun. It's not that the sun hurts or anything, but it leaves my skin looking like glitter, which can really get annoying when you have to play it off as an "obsession" with body glitter. The other good thing about this town is the wildlife. Normally I drink human blood, but for the last 50 years I've tried going vegetarian and started only drinking animal blood. It doesn't taste the same at all, but it keeps away the hunger. I won't lie, I have slipped a few times, but those people deserved it, I always only drink from people who deserve it, never the innocent.

After finally waking up, I get dressed and walk into my kitchen for some coffee, just like every other morning. Human food is okay, I mean it tastes kind of bland, but it stays down. I put water on the kettle and then raise my fist over it. The metal starts to heat up and soon the kettle starts whistling. I pour myself a cup an add two sugars and cream, just how I like it.

You are probably wondering how I did that right? Well to be honest I really don't know. From what my father told me, before he disappeared, was that he thinks that I have the ability to control water from my mother's side, but doesn't know how since she was human. Later on, though, decades after Dad left, I did some research into Mom and found out she was a descendent of a powerful bloodline of witches.

With my dad, I got telepathy and mind reading, but I'm nowhere near as strong as he was. I have been practicing however and am starting to learn mind control, though I have yet to use it on a human. With the telepathy though I can send thoughts into people's heads, or do the reverse and shield my own mind.

With my mom's powers I had to practice a lot more then dad's, however because I have more control, or at least it feels like more control I had to hone them for decades before I finally made them stronger and now, I can create fire and throw ice spikes which is pretty cool, but not very useful for high school life. Speaking of high school life, it never gets old when trying to enroll into a new school.

Most schools asked for parents to set it up, but obviously that wasn't an option of mer. So eventually I found out that if I had a document stating I was legally on my own, it allowed jumping through those loopholes a lot easier, and speaking of school..

"Crap!' I shout out. School! Todays my first day at the high school! I scold myself mentally for not remembering right away and rush to get ready.

In a hurry, I flit upstairs and quickly get dressed, choosing a plain blouse with shoes to match. I go to the bathroom and start brushing my hair, looking at myself in the mirror to make sure everything looks nice. I'm kind of pale but not in a bleached kind of way more of a "sees the sun once a day" kind of pale. To top that off I have shoulder length blonde hair with baby blue eyes, so I often pretend to be Swedish or of European descent, when people start to give me looks, especially when I was in the Southwest.

I leave my house and run to the high school, cutting through the woods so nobody notices how fast I'm running. I can run really fast but not fast enough to be invisible. It looks like the Flash was running through mud, can't tell who I am but you can tell I'm a person.

Anyways after my short run through the forest I check the edge of the woods to make sure no ones looking. Once the coast was clear I quickly run, normally, to the school to join the other students. If I had been paying more attention, I would have seen the brown eyes that have been staring at me ever since I left the forest.

I go inside and grab my schedule from the guidance counselor and look at it. First period – Math, Second Period – English, Third Period- Music, Fourth Period – Art, then lunch, Fifth Period – History, Sixth Period – Science, Seventh was a free and then Eighth was Gym. I looked over the schedule one more time to commit it to memory, then went to go to my first class.

Math was really boring. The teacher Mr. Hild was a gigantic man, well over 6ft tall, and loved his students and teaching, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that I was so bored out of my mind, because since I was homeschooled, I pretty much learned all of this already. "Selena am I bothering you?" Mr. Hild says to me. I must've spaced out because the whole class was looking at me now. Great. Just what I needed on my first day. "No sir." Mr. Hild gives me a smile, "Good, then you will have no problem helping Robbie answer the question then." I squirm in my seat. _Question? What question?_ I didn't hear him ask anything and I have really good hearing.

"Umm, can you repeat the question please?" I ask the teacher. This gives me a few laughs from the other kids but it's whatever, doesn't bother me. Mr. Hild just gives me that annoying smile again, "I said, does anybody know what a tetrahedron is?" I slowly nodded, Tetrahedron? We haven't gotten to advanced geometry yet, so there is no way anybody in this class would know the answer, could they? "Umm it's a triangular pyramid, a polyhedron with 4 triangle faces." The class just goes silent and the teacher arches his eyebrow. "Interesting, that is correct. How did you know that?" This just gives me even more daggers from my classmates. Wonderful. This school year is going off great. "I was homeschooled." I answer quietly. "Well you were taught very well. Anyways moving on." Mr. Hild continued.

The rest of class couldn't go by fast enough. It was clear that everybody disliked me, and I was already hearing whispers of Barbie being passed around behind my back. I didn't even want to open my mind to theirs. God only knows what they are thinking. Eventually class was over and I started packing my things. I suddenly sensed a presence behind me, and turned around, acting surprised as I looked at the person.

It was a girl, maybe 16-17, with brown hair and brown eyes, all in all a beautiful but very plain looking girl. I looked up at her, "Hi" I said meekly, "Can I help you?" The other girl looks nervous, wringing her hands before she answers, "Umm I know that you're the new girl, and I don't want to seem rude or anything, but how did you know Mr. Hilds question? I used to be homeschooled too. Oh, by the way my name is Lily." Lily rambled on. I sit there stunned for a good second, god damn this girl could talk.

"My dad was very thorough growing up, he loved math in particular so I learned a lot more about that then any other subjects." I lie to Lily.

Lily nods he head thoughtfully, "I figured it was something like that. My parents only really focused on English with me, can't do fractions very well but I can proofread your essays like a pro!" Lily gives a little flair at the end as to emphasize her point.

The way she said it and the gesture was too much, I start laughing, loud. Lily, gives me a quick look then joins in. "I'm so sorry." I said to her as tears leaked from my eyes, "But the way you said that was hysterical! You should totally be an actress." Lilly giggled at my compliment, and was about to answer when we hear the bell ring.

"Oh shoot! I'm going to be late to class. See you at lunch?" I'm hesitant to accept. _Is it worth it?_ _Should I try to make friends? _I think to myself, because once the school year is over, I'm going to have to move anyway, if not right away then at the very latest two or three years. People start to notice when their classmate doesn't look any older after a few years.

I never really had any friends, most of friendships only lasted 2-3 years before I had to leave, and eventually I just gave up trying, however there was something different about Lily, I just didn't know what it was.

I tell Lily 'Maybe' and start heading to my next class, which was English right? I double check my schedule just to make sure, once I know I'm right about the class, I start jogging there to make it on a time. God running like a human is sooo slow.

After finally finding my English class I realize that most of the seats are already filled up. The only spot left is between two very muscled boys. The one on the left however dwarfs the guy on the right by at least a foot. As I get closer, I smell a weird scent coming from them, almost as if they had a wet dog.

Sitting between the two made the scent become almost overwhelming, I look to the guy on my right seeing as how he was less intimidating. It's not like I can't beat these guys up easily but hey, got to keep up appearances. Can't have a 5'2" girl wallop a dude that's twice her size you know? I gently tap the kid on the shoulder, "Hey sorry to bother you," the guy turns around and looks at me, his eyes immediately scrunch up as his gaze turns piercing. He sniffs the air around me subtlety, but I of course pick it up. _Do I stink? _

"Umm this is kind of a weird question, but do you own a dog?" I say to the kid. _Stupid! Stupid! What are you thinking Celeste? Who the hell asks a stranger that! _The kid laughs, breaking my inner scolding to myself. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the glance those two boys exchanged. "No, I don't have a dog, why do I smell like one?"

I was about to say yes but I stop myself. _This could be a trap. Do humans smell that scent? Can they smell it? _"No." I said lying to him. "You just look like a dog person." This causes his friend to howl in laughter, and he reaches over my desk to punch him in the arm. "See Seth? You are a doggie." This make Seth blush and he turns to look at me. "Well Miss I'm a Dog Person, now you know my name, what is yours?"

I smiled at his subtle attempt to flirt, the boy has charm I will give him that. "My name is Selena" Seth smiles, "Well isn't that a beautiful name? and what made you come to school here?" He asked me. "My dad travels a lot and he's currently doing a job in Seattle. He's gone most of the time so it's usually just me, but I don't mind, I prefer it" I said lying to him, at least about my dad. "I'm sorry to hear that." Seth said to me. "Oh, by the way, this is my friend Jake." He said pointing to the guy on the other side of me.

Jake grunts, giving me a once over, and then goes back to looking at the textbook. "Don't mind him, he's just mad, his best friend isn't in this class." Seth says to me.

"Oh, it's ok, so are you two brothers?" Seth and Jake both chuckle at that. "I guess you could say that. Not by blood though but we are very close. Jake has known me since I was little and I've always looked up to him" Seth says to me.

"Yea that and your sister whoops your ass whenever you don't listen." Jake replied to Seth giving him a smirk. "Only because you command her too." Seth retorts back. _Command? That's a weird choice of word._

I turn back to Seth, distracting myself from my thoughts "So you have a sister?" I asked him. "Yeah her name is Leah. Spitfire of a girl and very protective of me." Seth said. "What about you? Any siblings?"

"No" I replied. "I've pretty much been by myself most of the time, but I like it, it's peaceful." Seth smiles at me, making my heart beat a little bit faster than it normally does. All of a sudden, the ending bell rings, signaling the end of the period. _Wait class was going on?! I didn't listen to a single thing!_

I was so embarrassed that I talked through the entire class, I've never done anything like that before. Jake seems to notice my embarrassment and brashly says. "It's fine, Mrs. Berg didn't even notice." He gives me a small pat on the shoulder but his hand recoils once he touches my skin.

I look up at him in alarm. _What happened? _Jake seems to be thinking hard about something, when he all of sudden asks "Are you sick? You feel hot." "Umm yea, I had a fever last night. You know, pre-high school nerves." I chuckle weakly.

"Jacob leave the poor girl alone." Seth says, "Don't you have another class to go?" I give him a silent thanks. "Yea I do thanks." As I gather my stuff, I say a quick goodbye to the boys and make my way to Music class.

The entire way there I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with those two boys. They smelled human, but not at the same time, it almost smelled like wet dog which was a scent I've never smelled before.

Music class was fun, the teacher told us to choose an instrument that we want to learn, and then we would practice with classmates that chose the same instrument. I see Jacob in my class, and make my way over to him. "Hey there." He looks up and sees me, surprise in his face. "You have this class too?"

"Yea" He grunts to me. He goes over and picks up the flute, and walks to the corner, as far as he can be from me. _That was weird, did something happen in English? _I shrug it off, he's probably just trying to act tough or whatever it is boys like that do. I focus on my instrument and just played a basic tune. Before long the bell goes off, I don't even look at Jacob as I make my way out of the class.

Art class went by really fast. Since it was an introductory class it was really just about mixing colors to get different ones. Art was easy for me because I had years to perfect painting. Of course, I couldn't do that in a public. There is a distinct difference between 'child prodigy' and 'experienced painter' I was so engrossed in my painting that before I knew it the bell was ringing and it was time for lunch.

I walk into the class and got blasted by all the minds thinking at once. I'm an idiot, I should've known i would have been affected by a packed room of hormonal teenagers. I steel myself and enforce my shield blocking all the thoughts out.

_Must be time to feed. _ I thought to myself. The only time my control slips like that is when I'm hungry, it's been about 3 weeks since I last fed. _C'mon Selena you can do this. Only four more periods left till I can go hunting. _

I go into the café and see Lily waving over to me. She's sitting next to Seth and Jacob. _Of course, can't get away can I. _I walk over and put a smile on my face, waving to the group. "Hey Lily, how were your classes?"

"Ugh they were so boring. Mrs Byrne, my English teacher, wouldn't stop talking about Shakespeare." I start laughing, "It's fine, if it makes you feel any better, these two knuckleheads kept talking to me, I didn't even hear what the teacher was talking about."

Lily smacks Jake on the back of the head, "Jacob that was not nice." Jacob rubs the back of my head, "Its not my fault, she asked if I was a dog person." Lily loses it when he says that and starts laughing uncontrollably. "What.. What made you say that?" Lilly asks between laughs.

"I said he smelled like a dog."

Lily sobers up really quick and arches her eyebrow. "Really now?" surprised by her sudden change in behavior I gave a meek nod. _What is going on with this group? _Lily looks like she's thinking and puts her hand on Jacob's arm. She looks up at him and gives a barely perceptible shake of the head.

"Well anyways I'm sorry these guys bothered you." Lily said, changing the conversation. "So what classes do you have next?" I rummage through my backpack and pull out my schedule. "I have History with Mrs. Filardi, Science with Mrs. Caporaso, Seventh free, then Eighth is Gym with Mr. Chap."

"Ooh I have Mrs. Filardi too, and yay! We have gym together! Seth and Jacob have that class too! Ooh this is going to be so much fun!" Lily says pulling me into a hug. All of a sudden, when her hand touched my skin, I got a flash of a coven of vampires. I was so surprised that the vision broke through my shield that I barely noticed Lily flinch back.

Lily just stares at me mortified. "Umm I got to go, I'll see you in class!" Lily says, practically dragging Jacob with her as she runs out of the cafeteria. "Is she ok?" I asked Seth, "He gives me a weird look, then shakes his head putting a smile back on his face. "Yeah she's fine, she can be a bit weird sometimes though, don't pay it any mind."

The bell rings and I run off to my next class while giving Seth a quick goodbye. I run into my history class and notice Lily sitting in the corner. I sit next to her and she gives me a small smile. "Hey, is everything ok?" I asked her. "Yeah I'm fine, I just had a headache."

We talk a little bit more then Mrs. Filardi walked in and class began. It was a basic learning of what we would be going over in class and the various wars we would be discussing. I didn't really pay attention since I've lived through all these wars, but I had to look interested.

I noticed though that throughout the entire class Lily kept looking at me when she thought I wasn't paying attention. It wasn't a bad look, more of a curious look. _I wonder if it had anything to do with that vison. _I don't let it bother me though because I slowly feel the thirst creeping in.

Sadly, I realize that animal blood probably won't be enough to soothe my thirst today, so I slyly pullout my water canteen full of human blood. I needed a sip desperately. Cursing myself silently for not feeding before, I quickly open the canteen and take a quick swig before stashing it back in my backpack.

Looking up I realize Lily is just staring at the bag, her nostrils flared as she sniffs the air. "Are you ok?" I ask her. She still stares at my bag and then with a shake of head looks back up at me. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, sorry just lost in thought. "

"It's ok" I said, smiling, "It happens." I turn back to class and start to doodle in my notebook, I noticed that Lily's still glancing at me and it's starting to freak me out. _She knows! She has to. Wait calm down Selena, your overreacting. She probably just thinks your weird. _

Thankfully the rest of the class went fast, the bell ringing, signaling the end of class. I give Lily a quick goodbye and run out of my class off to science. I debated just skipping but that would mean a call to my 'dad' which would only raise more questions.

My science teacher Mrs. Caporaso was really cool. She loved forensics and told us that after midterms we would begin learning basic forensics. But until then we were learning about anatomy. My many years as being a nurse give me an intimate knowledge of this subject so once again, I got bored really fast.

Luckily her class ended a little early so I decided to spend my time in the library. I like it because it's quiet which makes it easier on my sensitive ears. I find my self a nice quiet corner and start reading my book.

I was so engrossed in reading that it took me a second to realize the bell was going off signaling the end of the period. Next up was Gym. I loved gym but it's very hard to not show off. Every once in a while, I'll do something that a normal girl my size wouldn't be able to do and it would get me looks from the other students.

I walked into class and see Lily, Jacob and Seth standing together talking. Lily sees me and waves me over to them. _One more class Selena, just another 50 minutes and then you can hunt. _I think to myself. I join up with the group and its clear Lily is very happy. "Guess what?" She asks me as she's jumping up and down. I laugh at her silliness, "What is it?" Lilly gives me a pouting face. "Your no fun, you're supposed to guess!"

I smile at her and decide to play along, "I'm guessing it has something to do with gym?" Lily nods up and down enthusiastically. "We're playing dodgeball!" _Oh joy. _"That sounds great!" I say to her. "Mhm and you're going to be on my team, its guys vs girls!" Lily says proudly.

"Well that doesn't seem very fair." I say to her, "Don't worry those boys won't know what hit them." Mr. Chap lines us up and announces that today's class will be dodgeball. _Wait how did she know it was dodgeball? The teacher hadn't even announced it yet. _

I look over at Lily, who is already walking on the girls' side of the court. I run over to her and pretend stretch my legs out. "How did you know it was dodgeball?" I ask Lily. She looked up as she finished her stretches, "I overheard Mr. Chap talking about it to the other gym teachers. Apparently, he has a bet going on that the boys are going to win."

I smiled when I heard that, "Well then I guess it's time to show up these guys then." Lily laughed and the game began. I'm not going to lie, I did cheat a bit. I just listened in on their thoughts and whenever someone thought about throwing ball at me, I was prepared to catch it.

Soon it was just down to me and Lily versus Seth and Jacob. What a shocker. Lily was taunting Jacob, seemingly unaware that Seth also had a ball. All of a sudden Seth throws it and Lily ducks out of the way fast, almost too fast for a human. This distracted me and I didn't even realize that Jacob threw a ball at me until Lily blocked it, but also eliminating her.

"I'm so sorry" I said to Lily as she gets up to walk to the sideline, "It's fine, but watch out for Jacob he's the stronger of the two" I nod my head in thanks and look over at Jacob and Seth, both grinning at me with dodgeballs in your hands.

"Alright boys, show me what you got." I say quietly. The boy's ears perked up, almost as though they heard me. I notice in my peripheral, Lily cheering me on at the side. "Alright newbie let's see what you got." Seth says, as he launches a ball at me. I see it coming obviously, but it was moving pretty fast, much faster then I would've thought.

I dodge out of the way, giving an impressed look from Seth, but I failed to notice Jacob launching another ball after Seth. I caught it a split second after seeing it, but the force of the throw knocks me back. I could hear the whole class hold their breath as I stand up. I showed them the caught ball and the girls cheered. "Go Selena!" I heard one of the girls scream.

I look back at Seth, whose waiting for me to throw the ball. I suddenly smell something so sweet, I felt my eyes turn red. _I'm so thirsty. _ I shook my head to clear myself. _Why am I acting like this? I'm never been so thirsty before. _As I control my breathing and get my eyes back to normal, I realize what's making me vamp out so much. That sweet scent, it was coming from Lily.

**Hey guys, thank you for reading this fanfiction, I really look forward to continuing this story. Im a huge fan of twilight and I've had this idea in my head for a couple of years and decided to write it out. I hope you guys enjoy it and as always please Read and Review, your comments mean so much to me. See you soon and Happy Valentines Day!**


	2. The First Day of School Part 2

The First day of School Part 2

*Renesmee Pov*

"I'm going to school Mom!" I yell as I'm running down the stairs. I can already hear Jacob's car waiting for me outside. I cut through the living room and see my parent's sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper.

"Already? Did you brush your teeth?" My mom says jumping to her feet and flitting in front of me. "Yes mom, I don't have blood breath." I say, rolling my eyes. _You can be so annoying Mom. _My dad laughs when he hears my thoughts, and my mom turns to him.

"What's so funny?" She asked Dad. "Its nothing Bella, just remember she's not a little girl anymore." "She's only five!" My Mom yells at my Dad. He just sits there and replied calmly to her, "Yes, but she has the mentality of a 17-year-old, so cut her some slack." _Thanks Dad, I'm really looking forward to making friends other then Jake and Seth. _"I know baby girl." My dad says walking over and giving me a kiss on the forehead. "C'mon Bella, let the girl go to school." Mom sighs and gives me a big hug. "ok, I love you. Please be careful, and let Jacob know if you get thirsty."

"I will Mom! Love you!" I yell out as I race out the door. I can see Jacob and Seth in Jacobs car, waiting for me at the edge of the driveway. The car wasn't anything fancy, not like mom's or dad's, but it got us from point A to point B.

"Hi Jakey." I say to him as I got into the backseat. "Hi Nessie, how was your morning?" Jacob turns back in his seat to look at me. "It was good, but Mom was being overprotective again. Luckily daddy helped me out." I said with a big smile on my face. Seth turns around to look at me too, "Well hi to you too Nessie. What am I, invisible?" That makes me laugh, Seth is always fun when he hangs out with me. "Hi Seth." I say, as I roll my eyes. Seth gives me a play punch on the leg, "That's my girl."

"Hey Jacob is it ok if we go hunting really quick before school?" I asked him as we started passing by the forest that bordered the high school. "I don't see why not, but it's going to have to be small game, we don't have time to go after anything big." "That's fine, I only wanted a snack anyway." Jacob pulls the car over about a half mile from the school. "Okay ill keep a lookout, make it fast alright?" "ok!" I replied as I flit into the forest.

I flit through the forest, letting my nose lead me. I'm fast but nothing like my Mom and especially nothing like my Dad. Dad is the fastest of the whole family. I just stumbled upon the scent of a rabbit, when I hear something running from the north. Whatever it was, it ran faster then a human. I immediately jump up and scale onto a tree, going high up in the branches. I hear the footsteps pass by me, a good hundred meters to my north, which was upwind. _Good_

I try to sniff out the scent but I smell nothing, so I decided to just head to the edge of the forest where they appeared to be headed. Arriving at the edge I just manage to catch a figure running to the front of the school.

Speaking of school, I realized I was taking too long so I ran back to Jacob as fast as I could. Jacob was still waiting at the side of the road, and threw up his hands in frustration once he saw me. "Are you trying to make us late? What took you so long?" Jacob asked, worry in his eyes. Seth was right behind him, clearly just as concerned. "I'm sorry, I just lost track of time." I lied to him. "Did you at least get your snack?" "Yea a nice rabbit." I lied again.

I hated lying to Jacob, but there was something about that person that made me curious. That and I didn't want to worry him, he was already protective enough as it is. I don't know what to call that connection I have with Jacob. I've heard whisperings about me being an imprint as I grew up and one day confronted Jacob about it. He told me that it was a bond that we would share and that he would be everything I needed him to be.

Whatever that was supposed to mean I didn't know. All I knew was that Jacob was always the big brother I never had. He watched out for me as I grew up, and babysit when mom and dad went out. Of course, he would always be joined by Aunt Alice but that's fine I love my Aunt.

As I got older, I won't lie, my feelings did change for him a little bit, but not into love necessarily. It was more like, a family bond? I don't know and I'm in no hurry to find out. I can tell Jacob's still a little worried, but I gently put my hand on his arm. _**I'm ok, I promise. **_Jacob slightly relaxes after that and I give him a reassuring smile. After going into the school, I head to the counselor's office to grab my schedule. "Lily Black?" the secretary asks me. "Yes ma'am" I replied. "I went with the name Lily because mommy always called me her "little flower". I chose Black, well, because it was Jake's last name and we pretended to be cousins.

I look down at my schedule, First period – Math, Second period – Art, Third period – English, Fourth period – Music, then lunch, Fifth period – History, Sixth period – free, Seventh period- Science, Eighth period – Gym.

"Hey we all have math and gym together!" I say loudly once I see their schedules. "Well would you look at that, we really do!" Jacob exclaims sarcastically. I punch him in the arm as we continue walking to my class. "Your no fun" I say with a laugh. "And yet your laughing." Seth points out, I turn and fume at him, stopping him short. I put my finger on his chest "you. stop it. You are not helping." I say with a pout. The boys laugh at this and we resume walking. Finally, we end up at my classroom, "Alright boys, I'll see you later." I say as I walk into the room. I take a seat in the back and get my books out, ready for class to start. I try to be unnoticed, it wouldn't make sense to make friends, that would just lead to too many questions that I couldn't answer.

Mom and Dad said that I have enough friends with the family and the wolves, but its not the same. The wolves are primarily all boys, and I don't tell Seth this, but I really don't like Leah. It's not that I hate her or anything, we just don't get along. Were friendly, just not close.

As for Aunt Rosa and Aunt Alice, they are very cool, and I love to play with them, especially Aunt Alice, but they also treat me more like a kid then a friend. Which is understandable considering I'm their niece. As I was lost in my train of thought, i barely register a blond girl running into class, seconds before it starts. _Hmph, another new kid. _I lazily thought to myself, as I doodled in my textbook.

The math teacher Mr. Hild was a very nice guy and loved his math. I don't know if I've ever seen a man get so excited about math. About halfway through the class, I notice the blond girl spaced out in her chair.

I think Mr. Hild noticed it too, because he looks down at his seating chart, and then addresses her. "Selena am I bothering you?" Mr. Hild says to the girl. That certainly snapped her into reality, cause now, the whole class was pretty much just staring at her. "No sir." Selena replied. Mr. Hild gives her another smile, "Good, then you will have no problem helping Robbie answer the question then." _Question? He didn't even ask a question. _I laugh quietly to myself. This girl must have been really spaced out if she didn't realize there never was a question.

"Umm, can you repeat the question please?" Selena asked Mr. Hild. A couple of the kids laugh, myself included, because we all knew, there never was a question to begin with. , "I said, does anybody know what a tetrahedron is?" Mr. Hild asked her. _A tetrahedron? We haven't even gone over that yet. There is no way she can know that. _To my surprise however the girl slowly nods. "Umm it's a triangular pyramid, a polyhedron with 4 triangle faces." Selena answers him, Mr. Hild raises an eyebrow, clearly just as stunned as I am. _How did she know that? _"Interesting, that is correct. How did you know that?" Mr. Hild echoed my thoughts.

I can tell the class is really pissed at her now, poor girl. "I was homeschooled." Selena answered Mr. Hild quietly. "Well you were taught very well. Anyways moving on." Mr. Hild continued saying. The class continued like normal but I could feel the hostility from the other classmates towards Selena. _This poor girl, she didn't deserve that. _I too was homeschooled before going into high school. Grandpa Carlisle taught me anatomy and various sciences. Daddy taught me music and math. Mommy taught me English and Math, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice taught me History, and Aunt Rosa taught me acting and arts. So, I knew what she must've gone through, especially going through elementary and middle school.

Overall, I was pretty much taught everything I needed to know before going into high school. Once I learned the basics, everything else came really easy to me especially science and history obviously. When half your family has been alive before the Civil War, you pretty much are told everything that has happened up till now.

The bell finally rang and everybody started getting up or packing their stuff away. _Fuck it. _ I walk over to behind Selena. She's packing her things and goes to sit up, all of a sudden, she stiffens and turns to face me.

She was a beautiful looking girl. Her blonde hair was shoulder length and she had bright blue eyes, with a slight golden ring around them, which was impossible for a human to see. She was also pale, but not like mommy and daddy.

_Here goes nothing. _"Umm I know that you're the new girl, and I don't want to seem rude or anything, but how did you know Mr. Hilds question? I used to be homeschooled too. Oh, by the way my name is Lily." I ramble to her. _Omg what am I saying! I must look like such an idiot._

Selena just sits there stunned for a second. "My dad was very thorough growing up, he loved math in particular so I learned a lot more about that then any other subjects." Selena answered me. I nodded thoughtfully, fully aware that she had lied to me. I didn't know how much of it was a lie though. _Maybe something happened with her dad?_

"I figured it was something like that. My parents only really focused on English with me, can't do fractions very well but I can proofread your essays like a pro!" I said to her, waving my arms to give some flair to the ending. Selena just stares at me and then starts laughing. Loud. I give her a look, _what am I supposed to do? _I decided to just go with it and I join Selena as we laugh.

"I'm so sorry" Selena said, with tears in her eyes from laughing too much. "But the way you said that was hysterical! You should totally be an actress." This really was funny, and I couldn't help but let a giggle slip. _Aunt Rosa would be so proud. _I was about to talk to her about Aunt Rosa, I don't know why, when all of a sudden, the bell goes off, signaling the end of the class

_Oh crap, I'm going to be late for art! But I would really like to know this girl, there's something about her. _"Oh shoot! I'm going to be late to class. See you at lunch?" I asked Selena. She seemed to be just as hesitant as me and gave me a 'maybe' as we walked out the classroom.

I walk to Art, still thinking about that girl. There was something about her, I didn't know what, but it felt like I needed to know her. It was a very weird feeling. I get into art and learn that we are doing an introductory lesson of colors. How boring.

My family loves art, especially Grandpa, but I never got into it. I appreciate art don't get me wrong, but I never found a fascination in painting. The teacher started us with the basics about primary colors, but I didn't really pay attention.

I kept thinking about Selena. Something drew me to her but I had no idea what. It was as though some invisible thread tied us together, almost like me and Jacob. Speaking of Jacob, I wonder how he's doing right now. I'm pretty sure he has English right now with Seth. I wonder how they are doing?

Before I know it the bell rings and it's time for my next class, English. I love English, mostly because of its creativity. My teacher Mrs Byrne was a very nice lady. However, this lady was obsessed with Shakespeare, first day in class and we are already having to read Macbeth. To top it off Mrs. Byrne wanted us to read two chapters at home. So annoying

Finally, the class ended and I went to Music next. Music was by far one of my most favorite subjects. Daddy taught me to play the piano and mommy taught me the violin. I like daddy's playing better because he wrote his own lullaby just for me, well, me and mommy. He used to play it every night for me when I was growing up, cause the music helped me fall asleep.

Eventually as I got older, which was fast, I wanted to learn how to play just like him. So, every day I practiced until I got really good. I'm no Beethoven but I play a few good tunes. This class however had no piano, so I instead chose the violin. Not wanting to show off I played a few songs really off key.

After what seemed forever, the class was finally over. I get my stuff all packed and head out of the room to see Jacob and Seth waiting for me. "Stalkers now huh?" I say jokingly to them as they fall in next to me as we head to the cafeteria. "Nah, I know your schedule, remember?" Jacob says smiling at me.

"Oh right" I laugh. I knew that, I just like playing around with him and Seth. We walked into the cafeteria and I grabbed a small plate of food. I don't mind human food it doesn't taste bad at all, but Grandpa told my Mom and Dad that while I can eat human food, I get no sustenance from it. I only get anything beneficial by drinking blood.

That doesn't stop me though from keeping up appearances. After I got my food I sit down with Jacob and Seth at a table. Right as I begin eating, I see Selena walk in, I wave over to her and motion for her to come sit with us. "You know her?" Jacob whispers as Selena starts to head over to our table, giving a smile and wave. "Yea, why?" I asked him, but before he could answer, Selena walked over and sat down.

"Hey Lily, how were your classes?" Selena asked me. "Ugh they were so boring. Mrs Byrne, my English teacher, wouldn't stop talking about Shakespeare." I reply to her. She started laughing at that, "It's fine, if it makes you feel any better, these two knuckleheads kept talking to me, I didn't even hear what the teacher was talking about."

I smack Jacob upside the head, "Jacob that was not nice." I say to him. Jacob rubs the back of his head, "It's not my fault, she asked if I was a dog person." I lost it when he said that and started laughing uncontrollably. "What.. What made you say that?" I ask Selena between laughs.

"I said he smelled like a dog." Selena stated. _Wait what? _I stopped laughing and look at her, _isn't that what Aunt Rosa said about the pack? _"Really now?" I ask her. I can tell my sudden change in behavior scared her a little bit, cause she gives a meek nod of the head.

I put my hand on Jacob, _**does she smell anyway different to you? **_He gives a barely perceptible shake of the head, so I decide to quickly change the conversation. "Well anyways I'm sorry these guys bothered you." I said. "So what classes do you have next?" Selena rummages through her bag and pulls out what I assume is her schedule.

"I have History with Mrs. Filardi, Science with Mrs. Caporaso, Seventh free, then Eighth is Gym with Mr. Chap." She tells me as she reads her schedule out loud. "Ooh I have Mrs. Filardi too, and yay! We have gym together! Seth and Jacob have that class too! Ooh this is going to be so much fun!" I ramble off and pull her into a hug.

The moment I hug her, I suddenly lost control and pushed a vision of my family into her head, I immediately flinched back. _Oh my god. What did I do? What did I do! _ "Umm I got to go, I'll see you in class!" I yell to her, as I grab Jacob and practically drag him out of the cafeteria.

I find an empty classroom and pull Jacob into it, shutting the door behind us. "Can you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Jacob demanded. "I don't know how, but I lost control and used my powers on Selena." I said nervously. "What?!" Jacob said incredulously, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure" I yell at Jacob, "I know when I use my powers." "Ok, ok" Jacob said, trying to calm me down. "I highly doubt she's going to make an immediate connection between the vision and you, but you have class with her next right?" "Yea, History with Mrs. Filardi."

"ok so here's what you do. You play it off like you had a headache or something. Just keep an eye on her." Jacob sighs, "I wish your father were here, then we could just figure out what she was thinking." "It'll be ok, I'll keep an eye on her." I told Jacob trying to get him to relax. "Look I'll see you in gym alright?" I said to him.

"Ok, be careful, there's something about her I don't like." He said as I was about to walk out. I turn around though when he says that and I look at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I don't know, she just doesn't seem normal." I laugh at that, "Well Jacob we aren't exactly normal either." Jacob grumbles under his breath, "You know what I meant." I pat him on the shoulder one last time before I open the door and get ready to walk out. "I'll see you at gym" I said as I walked out.

I appreciate Jacob looking out for me, but I can handle things on my own. I know realistically I'm only 5 years old, but I have the mentality of an 18-year-old, so I know what I'm doing. I get into history class somehow ahead of everybody else, and sit over in the corner.

I see Selena walk in and she walks over to me, sitting in the next seat. After putting her bag down, she looks at me and gives me a small smile, "Hey, is everything ok?" she asks me. "Yeah I'm fine, I just had a headache." I lied to her.

"So how do you know Jacob and Seth?" Selena asked me, _oh great, here comes the lie_. Jacobs my cousin, he's watched over me since I was little so he can be very protective." Selena begins to comment on that when Mrs. Filardi walked in and the class began.

During the class I kept stealing glances in her direction, _what is it about her? I've never been this friendly to another person outside the family before._ I think she caught me looking so I focus on the whiteboard and Mrs. Filardi.

_Did she see the vision? Did she know it was because of me? _I steal another glance at Selena and am startled. The girl must be really nervous for some reason because her whole body was trembling minutely. Even I could barely notice it. All of a sudden, like she had made a decision. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a canteen.

_Hmm she must be thirsty_. She opens up the cap and takes a quick swig before closing it, but not before the scent hits me. _Blood! _For a split second all I could think about was blood, and what was in that bag. What snapped me out of it was Selena asking me, "Are you ok?"

Even then it took me a few seconds to snap to reality, with a shake of my head to clear it, I look back up at her. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, sorry just lost in thought. "I answer her. "It's ok" she said, smiling, "It happens." After that she turns back to her book and what I assume is doodling in it.

For the rest I kept steal glances at Selena, _this girl just keeps getting weirder and weirder, so why do I want to know more? _Finally, the class was over and Selena practically ran out, giving me a quick goodbye.

_Well that was weird. _Next up was my free so I used my spare time to do my homework. I knew Jacob and Seth were busy, so I spent time to myself in the library. Once I finally caught up with schoolwork, I spent the rest of my free reading, causes it pasts the time.

Once the bell rings I get up and head to my next class which was Science. Science was interesting and everything don't get me wrong, but I was too distracted thinking about Selena. I knew we had the next period in gym together, and I couldn't wait to see her again.

There was something about her that was intriguing enough that I needed to know what it was about. Finally, the teacher ended the class so I made a beeline to gym. On my way I overheard through the athletic office doors that we were going to have a girl vs boy dodgeball competition in gym. _That's perfect. Selena can be on my team!_

I get into the gymnasium and see Seth and Jacob waiting for me. "Hey guys." I said as I walked over to join them. "Hey Nessie, how were your classes?" Seth asked me. "They were good" I replied. Jacob then looks at me, and I already knew what he was going to ask.

"Any news about our friend?" I shook my head no. "Nope we just had a borig history class together." I said lying to him. I hate lying to Jacob, but I wasn't ready to tell him my suspicions about Selena, not yet anyway.

I see Selena walk in and spot us, and she starts to make our way towards our group. _Ok, you got this, just play it cool like any other high schooler. _I start getting happy though because I just remembered we were going to be on the same team for dodgeball.

Selena finally joins us, so I start jumping up and down all giddy like. "Guess what?" I said to Selena. She laughs at my silliness, "What is it?" She asked. I give her my biggest put, "You're no fun, you have to guess!"

Selena smiles at me, "I'm guessing it has something to do with gym?" i nod up and down enthusiastically. "We're playing dodgeball!" I said. "That sounds great!" she says to me. "Mhm and you're going to be on my team, its guys vs girls!" I said proudly. _Ooh this is going to be so much fun!_

"Well that doesn't seem very fair." Selena say to me, "Don't worry those boys won't know what hit them." I replied. Mr. Chap lines everyone up and announces that today's class will be dodgeball.

I started walking towards the girls' side of court, and begin to do my stretches. Since I have vampire in me, I don't really need to stretch. Selena runs over to me and stretches her legs out. "How did you know it was dodgeball?" Selena asked me.

I looked up as I finished my stretches, "I overheard Mr. Chap talking about it to the other gym teachers. Apparently, he has a bet going on that the boys are going to win." Selena smiled then said to me, "Well then I guess it's time to show up these guys then." I laughed at that and then the game began.

I was good, but Selena was an animal. Every time one of the boys threw a ball at her it's like she either sensed it and moved out of the way or caught the ball. Her moves however were very feline, and she reacted quickly.

Pretty soon it was just me and her against Seth and Jacob. I start taunting Jacob, simply for the fun of it. Between the two of us it would be an interesting matchup between his strength and my reflexes.

All of a sudden out of the corner of my eye I see Seth throw a dodgeball at the last minute. I quickly duck to avoid the ball, and see Selena distracted for some reason while Jacob throws a ball directly at her. Without even really thinking about it I quickly jump in front of the ball, blocking it from her but also eliminating myself.

_Oh well. _I thought to myself as I started walking to the side of the court. "I'm so sorry" Selena said to me. "It's fine, but watch out for Jacob he's the stronger of the two" I say to Selena. She nodded her head in thanks and looked over to Jacob and Seth.

"Alright boys, show me what you got." I heard Selena whisper under her breath. "Alright newbie let's see what you got." Seth said, as he launches a ball at Selena. Selena somehow manages to dodge the ball, which made me and Seth give her an impressed look. _How the hell did she do that?_

Jacob however launched a ball right after Seth, aimed straight at Selena. _And that's the game _I thought to myself. To my surprise however Selena managed to catch it, but it sent her flying back. She slowly stands up and I cheer for her.

She collected herself and went back to face Seth but then stiffened, and I swear for a good second, her eyes turned red. She shakes her head and her eyes were their normal blue color. _I must be seeing things. _

Selena faces forward and launches a ball at Seth, completely catching him off guard. It knocks him right in the chest and left him not time to recover the ball. Mr. Chap blows his whistle. "And that's the game, girls win!" The girls side cheers but Selena wants no part of it. She ran over to grab her stuff and runs out of the class.

Jacob and Seth walked over to me, "What the hell just happened?" Jacob asked me. "I have no clue but I think we should follow her." I said to the boys. We grab our stuff and head out of the classroom. "Where did she go?" Seth asked. I sniff around trying to pick up her scent. "I got it" Jacob said, and we follow him out of the school.

The trail lead to the edge of the forest, and into the woods. "Where the hell is she going?" I asked. "No clue." Jacob replied to me. "Screw it let's follow her scent." I said as we journeyed into the forest following her scent.

**A/N hey guys! Thanks for reading and the reviews I really appreciate it. Also let me know your guys thoughts on the two different POVs. I thought it be pretty cool to see how Renesmee thought and acted so I plan on rotating between the two POVS every chapter while continuing the story line. Next chapter we are going to learn a little about Selena's past and find out what she's doing in the woods. See you guys soon!**


End file.
